


炉火、戏法与两道伤疤 Fire, Magic And Two Wounds

by JINGwell



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JINGwell/pseuds/JINGwell
Summary: “……我没有下定决心，直到我听见他向莫嘉娜求情——在他以为自己将死的时候。”莫德瑞德接着说道，“我以为亚瑟王是一个骄傲的人，任何时候都不会开口求饶。我对了一半。他的确永远不会为自己求情——他是为了你，艾莫瑞斯。他为了他的骑士舍生忘死，为了你向莫嘉娜低头……他是一个值得追随的人。”
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 6





	炉火、戏法与两道伤疤 Fire, Magic And Two Wounds

梅林提着典礼佩剑，跟在亚瑟身后。城堡外正下着雪，他们经过东塔楼梯转角那扇巨大的螺旋纹窗，窗外落满一片无声的白。

走廊长而安静，只有两对叠和的脚步。欢庆之夜，连卫兵和男女仆人们也都高兴地醉醺醺的，被允许离开原来的岗位。宴会很盛大，一层一层堆叠的烤肉，一桶一桶的麦芽酒，银盘子里盛着珍珠似的葡萄，刚从地窖的冰室里取出，尝起来如同甘甜的脆水晶。欢声笑语，觥筹交错，庆祝着他们又一次挫败了莫嘉娜的阴谋，也庆祝卡美洛迎来了一位新骑士——这一晚，几乎每个人都在谈论他的年少和英俊。

梅林伴在亚瑟身后，如往常一样，走进国王的寝室。刚进门，亚瑟就摘了披风，随手扔到他怀里，这件披风沾着淡淡的酒香，在氤氲的烛光里夺目鲜红。屋里暖意融融，炉火是在晚宴之前就升好的，眼下燃得正旺，每扇窗都换上了冬日的厚窗帘，把寒意严严实实地阻挡在外。卡美洛是如此温暖、舒适，是一个真正的家，和伊斯梅尔的冰天雪地有着巨大的反差。后者是一个冻结起来的硬邦邦的噩梦，自他们回来那天起，每个深夜，它都像冰雹一样砸落，压在梅林的胸口。

梅林把披风搭在臂弯，佩剑搁到桌上，他心不在焉，没注意到它发出的声音比平时响。

“你到底是怎么了。”亚瑟已经走到床边，正在解腰带。他的声音把梅林从千里之外的风雪之地拉回温暖的壁炉前。

“我？”

“今晚我的杯子空了三次。”亚瑟头也不回地说，“是什么让你的脑瓜子塞得满满以至于看不见它？”

梅林是有好几次没注意到国王需要侍酒，他在盯着那位新受封的骑士。许多年前，站在到处是卫兵的广场的一头，他也是这样盯着那个呼唤他名字的小男孩。莫德瑞德知道他在看他。偶尔，他转过头来，目光与梅林稍稍一碰，又自然地回到骑士们的簇拥中，举杯祝酒，敬卡美洛的未来。好几次，亚瑟不得不出声咳嗽，好让梅林想起手里捧着的银壶。再后来，干脆是身边的王后在帮他侍酒。

梅林怀抱着披风，向衣橱走去，边走边随口道：“那是为了防止你喝得太多。”

亚瑟翻了个白眼：“你知道在宴会上我从不喝多。再说了，如果那真是你的目的，你就会一直喋喋不休，而不是泥塑一样站在那儿。”

他像个泥塑一样站在那儿吗？梅林拉开衣柜门。太糟糕了，宫廷宴会上国王的男仆变成了泥塑。但是亚瑟并没有大发雷霆或者拿勺子敲他的脑袋，也许那是因为王后一直轻声细语，代替他把他照料得很妥帖。

梅林把披风挂好，取出干净整洁的亚麻睡袍，静候国王更衣。男仆居然没有立刻冒一两句话来顶嘴，这让亚瑟感到奇怪。他瞟了他一眼，抓过睡袍，站到屏风后。

“今晚也不传王后来吗？”梅林在外面问。

“不。”亚瑟把上衣扔出去。

梅林接住，抖开叠在怀里，准备带去洗衣房。

“我的伤还没好。”他听到亚瑟的声音从屏风后传来，“她用不着看到那些。”

梅林对他的伤再清楚不过了。这三天早上，他都带着药盒提前来到寝室，在照料炉火之后唤醒亚瑟，为他换药。其它倒还好，只是莫嘉娜用施有魔法的短剑刺下的两道深口子，盖乌斯看过之后断定会留下疤痕。它们一道在左肩，一道在中腹，两处皆不致命，但尤为特殊的是，从中流出的血无法止住。莫嘉娜不喜欢让憎恨的对象死得太快，她最爱的两个词，一是“漫长”，另一是“痛苦”。

从伊斯梅尔回卡美洛的那天晚上，梅林一夜未眠，他翻阅了好几章书，才找到针对短剑上魔咒的解咒。盖乌斯用羊齿草制成药膏，梅林捧在手里，为它附上魔法，与此同时，亚瑟昏沉欲睡，盖乌斯一直紧紧绑压着他的伤口，只要一松开，血就不停地渗出来。

他们匆匆地为他拭汗，清洗，然后敷上药膏，伤口终于神奇地止了血。

亚瑟很虚弱，撑起眼皮称赞了盖乌斯的医术。老御医双手交叠，谦虚地颔首，梅林一语不发地站在旁边，庆幸咒语起了作用。

“只有一个问题。”亚瑟微微皱眉，“能让它不这么痛吗？我的伤口好像烧起来了。”

盖乌斯悄悄瞥了梅林一眼，后者看着自己的脚尖，眼睫垂下阴影。药膏会让伤口灼痛非常，他知道，但这不是他的咒语不成熟，这是必然的副作用。

“恐怕您只能忍着了。”盖乌斯抱歉地说。

用药水帮助亚瑟睡着之后，他安慰梅林：“痛是痛一点，总归性命无虞。”

梅林勉强扯了扯嘴角：“如果我及时……”

盖乌斯说：“你是在与死神抢人呢。还能指望什么呢？”

王后等在寝宫外，亚瑟直到第二天才见她，那时他已经习惯了忍痛，显得若无其事了。他们一起用早餐和午餐，王后只当他受了点轻伤。议事厅里，大臣们也没人能看出他有半点异常。他甚至还能骑马和演讲。王宫在准备着莫德瑞德的册封典礼，这位新晋的准爵士也为国王的康复感到惊奇，毕竟，他亲眼见到他是怎样受的伤。

梅林委婉地建议亚瑟把典礼向后推迟，等他痊愈再说，亚瑟拒绝了，他坚持嘉奖要及时，不能委屈骑士。至于伤，卡美洛的国王不应该在乎这点小伤，他是强壮的。

他大多时候都是强壮的，只不过，在清晨，当梅林蘸了冰凉药膏的手指触到他的皮肤、给伤口带来一阵火灼般的刺痛时，他会从咬紧的牙缝中说：“快点。别磨磨蹭蹭。”

——只有这时，他才露出一点点比针尖还细微的脆弱，掩盖在对男仆嫌弃的眼神下。

“你是五大国里手脚最慢的仆人。”他笃定地说。

梅林歪歪脑袋，左耳进右耳出。他跟着盖乌斯照料病人久了，知道有时不能理会他们的无理取闹。他从一开始就慢吞吞地，先拿温好的干净的水，把裹在亚瑟匀称结实的胸膛上的纱布稍稍润湿，然后才揭开，避免牵扯伤口。血和药膏混凝成深红色的痂，需要一双足够稳定的手去清洗，小心着不要翻动生长的新肉。他不能减轻他的痛苦，只好努力不去增添它。

到了涂药膏这一步，梅林做得更小心，以至于亚瑟往往不仅感到刺痛，还有一种虫爬似的微痒。梅林的呼吸轻轻吹上他的皮肤，那些照料伤口的手指谨慎细致，触碰的不仅是亚瑟躯体上的两处破损，还有什么更深的部分，那部分藏在他心里，像一块布满裂纹的薄冰，不允许别人轻易触碰。

和以往的战伤不一样，这两道伤痕浸润了莫嘉娜的仇恨，流血不止是一个隐喻，她要亚瑟缓慢地失去一切，就像她自己。盖乌斯说，这样的伤口，即使痊愈了，还是会一生隐痛。这是一种无关魔法的诅咒。

“我亲爱的弟弟……”莫嘉娜轻柔的声音飘荡在卡美洛的王宫里，她从未真正离开。

亚瑟不断挑剔着梅林的动作，直到男仆把最后一圈纱布缠好，瞪起眼睛，叫他“五大国里最大的大头菜”。

亚瑟忍住笑，连带着伤口的灼痛都稍稍减轻，不得不承认，尽管他的男仆拙手笨脚，还可能不小心打翻换药的水盆，弄得满地积水，他也绝不愿意换一个人来做这件事。

如果有谁要看见他的伤口，触摸他的伤口，那只能是梅林。

屏风猛地一晃，亚瑟套睡衣时撞到了它。梅林回神，终于想起要佐证自己的观点。

“这就是为什么你今天不该喝酒。”他向里面说道，“你的伤还没好呢。”

“梅林。”亚瑟以他特有的语调喊道，带着一点抱怨和一点纵容。他从屏风后走出来，揉揉头发，歪倒在床上，“我们都应该喝酒。今天是个高兴的日子。”

梅林耸耸肩膀，拉下搭在屏风上的衣物。典礼。宴会。这在卡美洛又不少见。

“年轻的骑士，就像一颗新发掘的宝石。”亚瑟由衷地说，“是王国的财富。”

他思忖片刻，语调忽而低沉：“可你，梅林，你好像整天都没笑过。”

梅林抬起眼皮，发现亚瑟正用清澈的、被烛火映亮的眼睛注视着自己，金发漾着柔光。他的心微微一刺，就像被细细的冰棱扎了一下。

“每当我有了新骑士，你总在边上傻笑。今天是怎么了？”

梅林支吾了几声。如果亚瑟问他鬼鬼祟祟消失去了哪里，他还有酒馆作借口，可亚瑟问他为什么在这个重要的日子里心事重重……

“啊，”他想到了，“昨天我帮盖乌斯试药，出了点意外。”

“什么？”

“我喝错了药。”他挠挠下巴，一本正经地胡扯，“面部僵硬……而且难以集中注意力。”

亚瑟看起来像有人告诉他全卡美洛的鸡一夜间全都不下蛋了。

“你是说，你心不在焉，神情古怪，都是因为喝错了药？”

“唔。”

“如果是这样，”他说，“可真是时候。”

“嗯……”

“当着所有贵族和大臣的面。”

“呃……”

“丢国王的脸。”

“这个，我不……”

“我很生气。”

“你很……？”

“必须给你一点教训。”

梅林警觉地感到一丝不妙。

亚瑟在床上坐正了，两颊凹陷，表示他正咬着黏膜思索。几秒后，他伸出食指一点：“为什么不来一段戏法呢，你从来没为我单独表演过。”

梅林感觉嗓子眼里突然噎了一颗葡萄。他看看他，又看了看周围，试图找出一两条隐形的理由来反对：“表演？戏法？现在？”

“现在。”亚瑟挪了挪身体，往腰后舒舒服服地垫了两个枕头，以眼神示意床尾处那块空地，“我命令你来一段。”

梅林难以置信地望着他，亚瑟看起来是认真的。

“你自己笑不出来，总能让我笑一笑吧。更何况，我的伤口还疼着呢。你知道那多辛苦吗？在宴会上忍着痛，一回头却是你猫屁股一样的表情。”

他发完牢骚，挑挑眉毛，提醒梅林赶快开始。见他站在原地不动，还指了指餐桌上的果篮：“那儿有苹果。”

梅林纠起眉头，把手里的衣服搁在高背椅上，迟疑地往餐桌那儿走了几步。

“快点儿。”亚瑟催促。

他只好带着几个苹果来到床尾，站在衣橱前。

“你真的要看这个？”他疑惑地问。

“真的。”

“看我扔苹果算什么‘教训’？”

“扔就是了。”

梅林收紧嘴角，天知道他完全是靠作弊才能接住几个熟鸡蛋。他低下头清清嗓子，趁机施了个小小的法术，然后把一个苹果扔到半空，接着是第二个、第三个。

苹果们画出流畅的拱形，很顺利地在他双手间轮替，他专注地盯着上方，没注意到国王的动作。突然，左耳旁窜过一道冷风，同时有咚地一声闷响，把他吓地一跳，下意识地屏息。苹果们落下来，他手忙脚乱，抢救不及，两个咕噜噜滚到地上，一个勉强被接到怀里，还有一个——

梅林侧头一看，它被一把尖刀穿过，钉在衣橱的柜门上。微颤的刀柄上刻着蟠龙的族徽，它曾是老国王送的生日礼物，一直藏在亚瑟的床头。

一阵大笑声传来，亚瑟捂着肚子，正前仰后合，东倒西歪。

“瞧你！”他说，连早些时候宴会上那些精彩的表演都没让他这么笑过，“你刚刚的表情灵活着呢！”

梅林明白过来，亚瑟是专门等着要捉弄他。他耍这把戏可是老手了，毕竟他们第一次见面的时候，他就在向别人扔刀子。

“你真是——”梅林吐出屏住的一口气，生气地点着头，他想起自己手里还有个苹果，于是毫不犹豫地把它朝床上那个还在笑的家伙扔过去。亚瑟精准地躲过，这还不够，梅林弯腰抓起滚到地上的那两只。

“你这个皇家——”他扔出一个。

“混蛋——”又扔出一个。

“喂！”亚瑟徒手接住一个，接着扑到床单上，避过了第二个。他不甘示弱地把其中一只砸了回来，梅林跳到一旁，苹果击中衣柜，滚到地板上。

“哦，陛下喜欢这种‘动态标靶’，对吧？”梅林挑衅地说，“不如明天推行新训练，让骑士们相互扔苹果——”

“得啦，得啦。”亚瑟举起双手，“我只是想让你开心点。”

“你朝我扔了一把刀子！”梅林摊开双手，“它将以什么方式使我开心？”

“朝乐观的地方想，”亚瑟说，“如果有一天我们不得不离开卡美洛，流亡到某个地方，至少，我们可以加入一个马戏团了。”

他得意地挑挑眉毛，随手捉起床单上的苹果，在睡衣上擦几下，塞到嘴里咬了一口。

“我保证，”他嚼着苹果，有些含糊地说，“到时候我们五五分成。”

梅林绷了又绷，还是没能绷住嘴角的笑意，索性再也不绷了，反正他不是真的喝错了药，亚瑟也不是真的相信了他的胡诌。

城堡外仍在下雪，这场雪不知道会不会停，好在，他们暂时还拥有屋里温暖的炉火。

亚瑟把咬了一口的苹果丢到一边，拍拍手，认真地看着他：“告诉我吧。你对莫德瑞德有什么看法？”

他的眼睛很蓝，是卡美洛最晴朗的天空。但在伊斯梅尔那场冰冻的噩梦里，梅林看到的天空是血红色的。他看到倒下的旗帜，燃烧的残骸，森寒的剑。莫德瑞德杀了亚瑟。他只用一剑就抽干了他的生命。亚瑟跪倒在地，眼睛变成一泊死水中凝固的黑暗。

而现在，它们还很蓝。

梅林把脑海中的画面逼退到一个小小的角落里，亚瑟不知道，也不需要知道这些。

“我们还不了解他。”他只是说。

“相处的时间是不长，”亚瑟想了想，“可他救了我们的命。”

“他曾经站在莫嘉娜那边。”

“现在他向卡美洛宣誓了忠心。”

“你怎么知道他不会像背叛莫嘉娜那样背叛你？”

“他值得一个机会。”亚瑟没有犹豫地说，“做我的骑士，出身并不重要，过去并不重要，重要的是心灵。我愿意选择一个临危不惧、勇敢果断的人，莫德瑞德正是如此。”

一旦亚瑟决心要相信谁，就会全心全意地相信。梅林知道这一点，然而，他对莫德瑞德，自始至终只有怀疑、恐惧和同情。它们的比例不断发生着变化，但其中绝对不包含信任。他不会去破坏亚瑟对任何一位骑士的信任，但他也不会作壁上观。盖乌斯也许是对的，在未来还未发生的时候，始终只是一种可能，但他会牢牢地、紧紧地盯住莫德瑞德……

“……他年纪还小，假以时日，卡美洛会把他培养成一名优秀的骑士。”

梅林答道：“我也希望是这样。”

亚瑟笑了笑。舒了一口气。

“你花了一整晚担心这个吗？伊斯梅尔的事情？”

梅林掩饰住胸膛里不断下坠的沉重，尽力装出一副轻松的样子：“我还担心……盖乌斯会不会记得帮我留点布丁。”

亚瑟哈了一声，站起身来，招了招手：“过来，让我看看你的——”

“已经好了。”梅林知道他要看什么，下意识地拽住了衣沿。

“让我看看。”亚瑟执着地要求。

梅林只好走到床边，把外套脱下，亚瑟将他的里衫撩起到肩膀，露出背脊上一条已沉淀成深红色的淤伤。

这是他措手不及被莫嘉娜的魔法击中，撞在岩石上留下的伤痕，比起亚瑟身上的，完全不算什么。

亚瑟的声音从身后传来，他能感觉到他的目光上下拂过那道伤痕：“下一次，找个地方躲着，别冒冒失失地冲出来。”

“好啊，”梅林无所谓地说，“我不冲过去。我保证在旁边等着，等她把你杀了。”

亚瑟放下梅林的衣衫，遮住那道淤伤。

“你不懂，梅林。我知道莫嘉娜有多厉害，她动一动手指就能杀了我，她可以随心所欲地折磨我，但我从来不怕她。”

梅林拉扯好衣服，转过身，发现亚瑟又坐回了床上，他目光下垂，唇边笑意古怪，像是掺杂了痛苦：“可那天，那天看见你冲过来，我害怕了。”

说完，他自嘲似地摇了摇头。

在这间熟悉的温暖安静的寝室里，梅林的鼻尖突然涌出淡淡的酸意，像有雪花飘落其上。他心底怔忡，下意识地撇过头，避开去看他。

也许他应该告诉亚瑟，告诉他别害怕，因为自己才是更加怕，甚至时时刻刻都在怕的那一个。

他揉揉鼻子，无畏地耸耸肩：“那你大可不必，说实话，我厉害极了。你的小命还要靠我来救呢。”

亚瑟仰起头，笑了一声。

“我真害怕莫嘉娜把你的脑袋砸傻了，那可就再也没人给我讲笑话了。”

梅林斜睨着他，干巴巴地跟着笑了两声。

“你会听我的吗？”亚瑟问，“下一次别这么做？”

“你说呢？”

亚瑟看起来并不惊讶，只是轻轻叹息，眼神中有诸多慨然。

“我不知道我有没有说过，”他缓了缓，“你也许是最不中用的仆人，但却是最难得的朋友。”

梅林扬起眉毛，退了两步，摊开手说：

“你知道吗？就凭你这句话，陛下，如果有一天我们真的要离开卡美洛，四处流浪，我愿意勉为其难，带上你去马戏团混口饭吃。不过，我只能接受三七分成——你三我七。”

亚瑟抓起手边的第一样东西——就是那只咬了一口的苹果——又扔了过去。

最后还是梅林一个个地收拾了到处滚的苹果，又费了好大力气从衣橱上拔出国王的刀子，归还鞘内，还藏于枕下。亚瑟喝掉晚间的助眠药，钻进毯子，很快就闭上了眼睛。梅林为他捻熄了烛火。

雪还在下，梅林沿着城堡里的楼梯一层一层向下，回到老御医的门前。正走到门口，门从里打开了，莫德瑞德手里握着一只小药瓶，刚要出来。

两人都没有开口，梅林听见他的声音出现在脑海里。

“艾莫瑞斯。”

他微笑着。

“晚安。”

他自然而然地与梅林擦身而过，崭新的骑士披风飘荡在身后，夺目的鲜红。

“他来要一瓶醒酒药水，”盖乌斯注视梅林把门关好，“骑士里有人喝多了。认真说一句，我发现他是个讨人喜欢的孩子，很有礼貌……看不出来他有什么理由要对亚瑟不利。”

梅林面无表情地点点头。

“别忘了你以前是如何促成未来的，梅林，”盖乌斯说，“跳出那个预言，用自己的眼睛看一看。”

“我不知道，盖乌斯，”梅林把外套扔在一把木椅子里，“我什么都不能做，可我也不能什么都不做。”

“你和那孩子谈过。他自己怎么说？”

“他说他来卡美洛是因为，亚瑟是对的而莫嘉娜是错的，因为爱比强大的力量更重要。”梅林机械地复述道，从语气里就能听出他的怀疑。

盖乌斯陷入了沉思。

“是什么让他这么想呢？”

“很明显，亚瑟愿意为了他的骑士赴汤蹈火。而莫嘉娜则把手下扔进蛇堆里拷问。”

“这也是他亲口说的？”

“差不多吧。”梅林犹豫了一下，“还有……”

“还有什么？”

“没什么。”他迅速地否认了。

盖乌斯将信将疑。不过他善解人意地没有追问下去，他合上几本摊开的草药书，把它们堆到桌子一角，摘下了眼镜：“很晚了，去休息吧。你还有很长时间来思考这件事情。”

梅林和老御医道了晚安，走进他独自一人的小屋。他的屋子里没有壁炉，只依靠外面房间传来的余温，远远不如亚瑟的寝室暖和，但在这里，他可以偷偷用一个咒语，让毯子变得热烘烘的。他小声地对毯子施了法，抖开它披在身上，裹紧了走到窗前，发现自己呵出的气成了团团白雾，扑在结了冰花的窗户上。

他伸手把窗户推开。寒冷的夜空中，雪花轻轻飘洒进屋内。

他想起和莫德瑞德在那间小屋子里的对话。

“……你不相信我，对吗？”年轻的骑士看透了一切似的平静地微笑着。他黑色的卷发下，也有一双浅蓝色的眼睛，“我等到亚瑟奄奄一息时才去救他，你因此怀疑我。”

他垂下双眼，如同示弱：“艾莫瑞斯，我愿意告诉你，诚实地告诉你，我之所以没在莫嘉娜出手前就阻止她，是因为那时我还没有下定决心。”

他们之间有一道无形的沟壑，上面飘浮着白茫茫的迷雾。

“……我没有下定决心，直到我听见他向莫嘉娜求情——在他以为自己将死的时候。”莫德瑞德接着说道，“我以为亚瑟王是一个骄傲的人，任何时候都不会开口求饶。我对了一半。他的确永远不会为自己求情——他是为了你，艾莫瑞斯。他为了他的骑士舍生忘死，为了你向莫嘉娜低头……他是一个值得追随的人。”

雪花落在梅林的脸颊和头发上，很快化成小小的水滴。他关上窗，暂时把命运、预言和诅咒都关进了大雪中。

明天，亚瑟会参加莫德瑞德成为骑士后的第一次训练。他得一贯地早起去为他换药，确保那两道伤口不会成为国王用剑的阻碍。

他躺回自己的床上，许多声音同时对他嚷嚷着。

“他值得一个机会……”

“你不相信我……”

“莫德瑞德将杀死亚瑟王……”

“亚瑟的克星不是别人，正是他自己……”

梅林吹熄烛火，纷杂的声音也一同熄灭在了黑暗里。他知道，无论他相信与否，怀疑与否，选择与否，未来正似雪花一般，轻柔无声，却不可阻挡地降落着。

他裹紧毯子，闭上了眼睛。浮现在他思绪中的最后一幕，是当他离开房间时，莫德瑞德在他身后说的那句话。

“……也许有一天，我会遇到真心相待、生死与共的人。危难之际，我也一定会放下骄傲、为之以命相付……就像亚瑟一样。”

梅林清楚地记得自己没有回头，所以也就无从知道莫德瑞德说这句话时是什么样子。他走进长长的走廊，把年轻的骑士一个人留在了房间里。此刻，他也走出那段回忆，在朦胧的雪光中并不安稳地睡去。

这一夜，无论梦境内外，大雪都没有停下。

完

**Author's Note:**

> 重温501和502的产物。Arthur那句挣扎着的“No”和“Morgana，please…”我也就看了二十来遍吧。联想到后来大莫为自己爱着的妹子也是如此求情……唏嘘不已。  
> 初次发布于2017.7.7


End file.
